


6.08.20

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Christianity, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Comments: 2





	6.08.20

I remember over and over  
a story of a cis mother  
who fell ill during pregnancy  
Priests praised her because she chose to deliver  
risking both her life  
and their potential for a life  
Rejecting the option of her recovering  
and trying again  
maybe giving birth to more children  
or adopting several  
  
But that's not note-worthy  
That's not noble  
That kind of story wouldn't be haunting people  
long after they change their spiritual path  
No you are never meant to find a saint  
who could validate your personal struggles  
You are supposed to shape yourself into their obedient likeness  
  
Doesn't matter that you're looking for a non-martyr  
for a girl that didn't die protecting her virginity  
for someone fun like a patron of gamers  
or a patron of bisexuals  
You're allowed to have a great time sure but it has to be spent singing carols  
Oh and obviously if you don't plan to be a parent  
better become a nun  
  
An infant's life is more valuable anyway  
because they can be manipulated  
Martyrs have already been manipulated  
so they can be replaced 


End file.
